Par amour
by alea holmes
Summary: Pour l’énième fois depuis le départ de son amour, il déplia la lettre... je n'en dis pas plus. GSR forcément. Pour mes deux fans chéries et ma bêta Nath et MarG


Pour l'énième fois depuis le départ de son amour, il déplia la lettre. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait laissé avant de partir, de l'abandonner. Elle lui expliquait son départ. Il fallait, disait-elle, qu'elle fasse le point sur sa vie. Il le comprenait, mais… une peur sournoise l'habitait en permanence depuis son dernier appel, trois semaines plus tôt. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était, qu'elle avait besoin de temps, de solitude et lui demandait de ne plus l'appeler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le contacte. Il avait fini par céder, malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Elle l'avait ressenti, comme elle sentait toujours tous les sentiments et émotions qu'il ressentait. Et l'avait rassuré. Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix qui grandissait peu à peu lui avait dit qu'il se leurrait. Qu'elle ne reviendrait pas qu'elle l'avait définitivement quitté… Cette pensée ne le quittait pas. Et son humeur s'en ressentait. Il était redevenu taciturne, solitaire, et se réfugiait dans le travail, accumulant les gardes et les heures supplémentaires ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis deux ans. Deux ans… vingt-quatre mois de pur bonheur, vingt-quatre mois où il avait cru qu'il pourrait enfin avoir une vie normale, et vieillir aux côtés de la femme de sa vie. Sept cent trois jours où il lui semblait à présent qu'il vivait dans le mensonge, croyant naïvement qu'elle allait rester avec lui pour toujours… Mais les anges ne sont pas sédentaires, il l'avait compris trop tard, quand elle était partie… Il lui semblait que ces sept-cent trente jours n'étaient qu'un doux rêve, aboutissant à un réveil douloureux… un rêve où il avait effleuré le bonheur, porté par les ailes de cet ange étincelant…

_Sparkling angel //__Ange étincelant__  
__I believed //__Je croyais__  
__You were my saviour //__Que tu étais mon sauveur__  
__In my time of need //__Dans ma période où j'étais dans le besoin__  
_

****

Catherine ne put s'empêcher soupirer. Les garçons suivirent la direction de son regard, la porte du bureau de Grissom était fermée, mais ses stores n'étaient baissés. Et ils pouvaient voir les larmes roulant sur la joue de leur ami. Ce spectacle leur déchirait le cœur. Ils avaient toujours connu Grissom égal à lui-même, calme, posé, distant, voire froid, mais toujours maître de lui-même. Jamais il ne s'énervait, jamais il ne laissait voir ses émotions. La seule fois où il avait ouvert son cœur et laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus avait été lors de l'enlèvement de Sara. Il avait été terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre. Mais cela avait été l'unique fois où ils avaient pu lire la peur et l'amour dans son regard et sur ses traits. Non, à part à ce moment, il gardait ses émotions et sentiments pour lui. Mais il était là quand ça n'allait pas, soutenant, réconfortant. Un roc sur lequel s'appuyer dans la tempête, dans les coups durs. Mais là, ils voyaient cet inébranlable ami, leur soutien, s'effondrer, s'enfonçant dans une sombre mélancolie, dans un désespoir dont aucun n'avait réussi à le tirer. Même Wendy, la jeune laborantine, l'une des seuls à ne pas se laisser impressionner, n'avait rien pu faire. Même Ecklie lui fichait la paix après s'être fait rembarrer. Mais le directeur avait bien compris que cette réaction n'était due qu'au départ de Sara et à son absence de signe de vie. Sur les incessantes et insistantes demandes de l'équipe de nuit et de Brass, il n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Mais surveillait de très près. Il entra dans la salle de repos pour les trouver tous les quatre, en silence un café à la main. Il suivit la direction de leurs regards.

« Votre enquête avance ?

Un hochement de tête de Jim fut sa seule réponse.

_ Comment va Gil ?

Les quatre paires d'œil quittèrent le bureau pour se poser sur lui. Il y lut la même inquiétude, la même détresse.

_ Je vois… soupira-t-il. Vous lui avez parlé ? Jim ou Catherine ?

_ Nous avons tout essayé, riposta Greg. Même Wendy est allé dans l'antre du lion, mais…

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_ Je vais aller lui parler, déclara Ecklie.

Regard surpris et inquiet de l'équipe de nuit. Et avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu faire un geste, le chef du département était entré dans le bureau de son rival de toujours.

****

L'homme pénétra sans bruit dans le bureau de Grissom. Il avait frappé, mais personne n'avait répondu. Ecklie tressaillit face au spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Son rival, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, lunettes posées sur un feuillet déplié, pleurait. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Non. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Grissom puisse se laisser aller, puisse pleurer alors que tous pouvaient le voir. Lui qui avait toujours séparé vie privée et vie professionnelle. Mais, réalisa Ecklie, les deux s'étaient mêlées quand Sara et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Et elles ne pouvaient plus être dissociées… irrémédiablement liées par l'amour qu'il portait à Sara… A présent, le superviseur avait les yeux fixés sur un cadre posé devant lui, dans un coin de son bureau. Ecklie connaissait ce cadre, il avait fait apparition peu après l'enlèvement de Sara, quand leur relation avait été découverte. Il représentait le couple, Sara dans les bras de son amant, ce dernier la couvant d'un regard plus qu'amoureux. Les larmes coulaient toujours alors que ses mains serraient le feuillet posé devant lui. Un murmure parvint aux oreilles d'Ecklie. Il comprit alors que cette voix basse et infiniment triste était celle de son vis-à-vis, accompagnant la chanson que diffusait son ordinateur.

_You took my heart //__Tu as pris mon cœur__  
__Deceived me right from the start //__Tu m'as trompée dès le début__  
__You showed me dreams //__Tu m'as montré des rêves__  
__I wished they'd turn into real //__J'aurais aimé qu'ils deviennent réels__  
__You broke the promise //__Tu as brisé la promesse__  
__And made me realise //__Et tu m'as fait réaliser__  
__It was all just a lie… //__Que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge…_

La voix se brisa. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur les joues creuses de Grissom. Une épaisse barbe recouvrait celles-ci. L'homme était d'une pâleur cadavérique, et ses traits tirés indiquaient clairement un manque de sommeil. D'après Catherine, il ne rentrait plus chez lui. Ecklie le savait. Il surveillait discrètement son rival. Pas pour lui nuire, contrairement à ce que tous pensaient. Non. Pour l'empêcher de faire une faute irréparable. Il savait, néanmoins, que le scientifique faisait son travail correctement, comme toujours. Avec sang-froid, concentration et détermination.

« Gil, l'appela-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, s'apercevant enfin de la présence de son chef dans son bureau. Ecklie étouffa un léger cri de surprise et d'effroi en croisant le regard vide et désespéré de Grissom, ce regard couleur de tempête. Tout à coup, il lui sembla que celui-ci avait pris dix ans, lui qui semblait infatigable, inébranlable.

_ Gil…

Il s'assit en face de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo que regardait Grissom. Dernier vestige de son bonheur, l'image semblait l'hypnotiser.

_ Gil… l'appela-t-il pour la troisième. Regardez-moi.

_ Que me voulez-vous ? demanda ce dernier.

_ Je suis inquiet…

_ Pour mon travail ? Je le fais correctement !

_ Non pour vous. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne triomphe pas de vous voir ainsi. Gil, je n'ai jamais souhaité vous voir dans cet état. Ressaisissez-vous. Ne vous laissez pas abattre. Je sais que nous avons des désaccords, mais je vous respecte trop pour vous laisser vous enfoncer comme vous le faites depuis le départ de Sara.

_ Ne prononcez pas son nom !

_ Gil, je sais ce que vous ressentez…

_ Non ! Qu'en savez-vous, vous qui avez une parfaite petite famille ? Non ! J'ai perdu la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée ! La seule ! Vous entendez ! J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre, mon bonheur, mon avenir en une nuit ! Conrad, je l'aimais ! Je l'aimais comme un fou. Elle était – est – tout pour moi ! Tout ! Vous comprenez ? Je n'ai plus rien ! Plus rien depuis qu'elle est partie !

Ecklie resta sans voix face à ce discours enflammé de Grissom. Jamais, même au cours, de leur dispute, il n'avait autant haussé la voix. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que, en général, lui s'énervait face à ce calme inébranlable. Mais aujourd'hui, la mer calme, comme disait Wendy, avait fait place à un océan déchaîné. Un océan déchaîné certes, mais surtout dépeuplé depuis le départ de Sara. Sara… le nœud du problème, songea le directeur du labo avec un pincement au cœur. Dès qu'on prononçait son nom, Gil se fermait comme une huître et s'enfermait dans son bureau. Il ne vivait plus, travaillait sans relâche et les rares fois où Ecklie le voyait inactif, il pouvait être sûr de lire sur ses traits la même expression qu'il arborait à présent. Une immense douleur et un amour sans fin. Roméo sans Juliette… Il ne voyait qu'une solution.

_ Gil…

A nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. Pour cette fois, ce fut à Grissom d'être surpris en lisant la compassion, la tristesse et la douceur dans les yeux bruns d'Ecklie. Pour la première fois en presque vingt ans de collaboration, les deux hommes se comprirent…


End file.
